The Tears Fall
by Chrono4747
Summary: Alot of Tragedy. InuyashaOC. Crystal gets raped by her step father so many times, she is doing bad in her grades. What will happen next? And who will help her from all this pains she's getting?
1. Papercut

The Tears Fall

Track 1

Paper Cut

Crystal walks the lonely and dark streets of Black Berry Rd. She always had to walk this way to her house, where her stepfather was. He was always waiting for her. She didn't like him waiting. She knew what he was waiting for. He wanted to rape her. She has been raped so many times before; it's actually surprising she isn't pregnant. Crystal's sky blue eyes watched the dark road, as it started to get wet from the rain that was falling. Crystal's waist blonde hair was soaking wet. Her new school uniform, which she had to buy every day because her stepfather, Rob, kept ripping it off of her.

Crystal opened the door, closing it behind her as she walked in. Crystal took off her shoes. She put her backpack, full of homework, on the desk next to the door. She didn't want to work on it. She would be in too much pain after words any way. Crystal walked up the creaky stairs. She didn't really want to do this, but she had to. She would be killed if she didn't. Ever since her mom died, Rob wanted to rape her instead. Rob raped Crystal's mom, Helen, so many times, she only got pregnant once. It was supposed to be a baby girl. But, Helen died before even giving birth. Rob was angry with this. He wanted another girl to rape when she was about 7-8 years old. And now, he was taking it out on Crystal.

Crystal walked slowly on the carpeted floor to the very darkest part of the hallway. That's where Rob was. She opened the wooden door. She saw a lump in the bed. It was Rob all right.

Crystal muttered," I'm here."

Rob sat up, all of the sudden. He grinned, an evil grin.

"Come sit down. Lay on me," said Rob, grinning evilly.

Crystal lay on him. She hated this. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Rob gave her a really hard hug, but not a full one. He put both hands on her chest, as he "hugged" her. Crystal wanted to cry, but she knew she would surely die. Rob started to rip her skirt off. Then he ripped her shirt off. Crystal closed her eyes. She then was forced into a kiss.

* * *

Crystal opened her eyes. She was naked. She was on top of the bed. Rob was gone. 'He must have gone to drink for about 12 hours,' thought Crystal, getting up. She went to her room. She got dressed, cringing in pain a bit. She went down the creaky stairs again. Crystal felt dizzy. She shook it away. She grabbed her backpack. She put the straps over both shoulders. She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

"Why didn't you do your homework, again, Crystal?" asked a very angry Mr. Hanson.

"I didn't do it, because I didn't have time to," said Crystal, looking out the window, bordly.

"Well, that gives you detention again today. You must stay 3 hours this time," said Mr. Hanson.

Crystal groaned. Her stepfather would be furious.

"Anyways, moving on, we have a new student in our class. His name is Inuyasha. Please. Come in Inuyasha," said Mr. Hanson, kindly.

Crystal didn't look at the new student, looking out the window, bordly. A lot of the girls Awed. Crystal looked at the new student.

Inuyasha was wearing a red kimono. He had no shoes on. He had silvery white hair that went just above his waist. Some of it went in front of his shoulders. He had fare skin. Inuyasha also had golden eyes. Instead of human ears, he had cute white dog-ears on top of his head. He looked about 17-18 years old.

"Ok Inuyasha. Please sit in the seat next to **_Crystal_.** There are no other open seats," said Mr. Hanson. He said Crystal's name kind of bitterly.

Crystal just turned her gaze back out the window as Inuyasha sat in the seat next to her. A lot of whispers and rumors were going around the classroom.

"Remember Crystal. Detention right after school," said Mr. Hanson. "Now, come up and solve this problem on the board."

Crystal got up and went to the board. She roughly took the piece of chalk from Mr. Hanson's hand. She looked at the problem. Everything was hazy. She could barley see anything. She hated standing, that's for sure.

"I can't do it Mr. Hanson," mumbled Crystal.

Mr. Hanson grinned.

"Well, what do you expect from someone who doesn't do their homework every night? An excellent student?" laughed Mr. Hanson.

All of the class, except for Inuyasha, followed his laughter. Crystal looked down embarrassed. She walked, kind of drunk-like, to her seat. No one, except for Inuyasha, saw this. And even if they did, they didn't care. Everyone was laughing too hard to notice or care. Crystal sat down, looking out the window, feeling a lot better to be sitting down then standing.


	2. One Step Closer

The Tears Fall Track 2 One Step Closer 

Crystal walked in the hallways. Every time she passed someone, they would whisper something to their friend. She went to her metal locker and opened the door. She saw vandalism and rude notes. Some of them were rude and inappropriate pictures. Her locker didn't have a lock, so she couldn't lock it. Crystal put her backpack in there. She closed the door to see Inuyasha leaning against the next locker. Crystal just walked away. Inuyasha followed.

"Hey, can you show me around please?" asked Inuyasha. (Ok, so he isn't going to be as mean as the regular Inuyashsa, but anyways)

"Ok. Let me make it straight to you. No one likes me. I don't like anyone. If you want to stay popular, go bother someone else," said Crystal.

Crystal then turned around and walked outside.

* * *

Rain was pouring again. Crystal tried walking to a bench to sit down. But it seemed so far away and blurry. Crystal ran towards it. But everything was hazy as Crystal tripped herself. Crystal opened her eyes, in pain, a bit to see a white and red figure with golden eyes stand over her. Crystal closed her painful eyes as everything went black.

* * *

Crystal opened her eyes to find she was looking up at a grayish white ceiling. She sat up. She looked around. Some curtains hid her from view. Crystal looked to the right. A guy with silvery white hair and dog-ears wearing a red kimono was sleeping in the corner. Crystal shrieked a bit. The shriek made the guy wake up.

"Oh, your awake," said Inuyasha, getting up.

"What…. What are you doing here?" asked Crystal.

"I saw you faint, so I took you here," said Inuyasha.

Crystal growled and looked away.

"Why did you care? Everyone hates me," said Crystal.

"I don't," said Inuyasha.

Crystal still looked away, but was blushing a bit.

* * *

Crystal sat in Mr. Hanson's class. She was bored. The rain pattered the window, blocking her view from the outside. She heard someone come in. She expected it to be Mr. Hanson, and continued to look out the window. She was thinking how hard it would be to not get so much pain. She was late to go to her home and it was a Friday. She would get more pain, since tomorrow was the weekend. She sighed. Then, a hand with class got waved in her face. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"What do you want, mutt?" asked Crystal.

"Nothing. I was just coming to walk you home," said Inuyasha.

"Please don't. I have to get home right away, or-," said Crystal, stopping herself. "I better go." She walked walked out of the room.

* * *

She woke up. Rob was asleep next to her. Crystal got up. She went to her closet. She put on some under clothes, baggy T-shirt and pants. She walked out of her room, and walked out of the house.

* * *

Crystal walked forever. She tried to not let the tears fall. But she ran. Her vision was blurry and she ran. She ran right in to someone. She didn't know why, but she buried her face in the person's chest, and finally let the tears fall. Two strong and warm arms wrapped around her, embracing her in a hug. Crystal looked up to see a guy with silvery white hair, golden eyes, and dog-ears. Crystal looked down blushing.

"I better go," said Crystal.

She got out of the embrace, and ran away. Crystal could hear the guy running behind her.


End file.
